Many types of disposable absorbent products, such as sanitary napkins, panty liners and the like are commercially available that have a high capacity for absorbing body exudates, such as menses. Absorbent articles of this type typically include a liquid pervious topsheet, an absorbent core, and a liquid impervious backsheet. Although these articles are effective at absorbing fluid it is known that the skin located directly underneath the article is more susceptible to skin disorders such as erthema, heat rash, pressure marks and other minor skin inflammations. This irritation and/or inflammation results from extended contact with the menses, urine or both. In addition, absorbent articles of this type are generally worn for extended periods of time and as such do not permit the skin to ventilate in efficient manner which also contributes to skin irritation.
In view of the above, substantial efforts have been made to provide skin care compositions on the body-facing surface of disposable absorbent articles. These efforts have been focused on the cover materials of such articles because the cover material typically has the greatest contact with the skin. Further, the benefits obtained by such skin care compositions are often only realized if the skin care material is transferred to the skin of the wearer.
The skin care compositions used on known absorbent articles generally fall within one of three categories: (1) compositions that are essentially dry particulate materials at room temperature, are dry to the touch, and do not undergo a phase change at “elevated temperatures”; (2) compositions that are essentially liquids at room temperature, are wet to the touch, and/or compositions that undergo a phase change at an elevated temperature, enabling the application of the skin care material in an essentially liquid form at either room temperature or an elevated temperature; and (3) suspensions or solutions that are combinations of (1) and (2). “Elevated temperatures” as used herein mean a temperature in the range from about 0° C. to about 150° C.
Those absorbent articles that include essentially liquid skin care compositions have the disadvantage that it can be difficult to apply the material to the absorbent article at the high manufacturing speeds employed during the manufacture of disposable absorbent articles. In addition, absorbent articles having an essentially liquid skin care material applied to a body facing surface thereof also often have a sticky feel during use that users find uncomfortable. Further, essentially liquid skin care compositions may also interfere with the absorbency of the article.
Absorbent articles that employ essentially dry particulate skin care compositions have other disadvantages. In particular it has been found that during the manufacture of such absorbent articles the skin care material cannot be effectively retained in the article during manufacture causing the material to be prematurely released. This premature release can cause problems during manufacture and also limits the efficacy of the skin care material in the final product. To overcome this problem, immobilizing agents such as emollients or waxes may be employed to assist in securing the particulate material to the surface of the absorbent article. However, such immobilizing agents present many of the same problems discussed above with respect to liquid skin care compositions. Further, the use of immobilizing agents may also prevent the effective transfer of the skin care material to body during use of the article.
In view of the above there is a need for a cover material for use in absorbent articles that includes an essentially dry particulate skin care material that can be utilized in the manufacture of disposable absorbent articles, and at the speeds required during the manufacture of such absorbent articles. There is also a need for such a cover material that effectively retains the essentially dry particulate skin care material in place during manufacture without the use of an immobilizing agent yet also releases the skin care material during use of the absorbent article.